falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenny Smith
Kenny Smith- known better as King Kenny- is the leader of the Bone Soldiers and the sovereign of Thrilladelphia. History Kenny Smith was born in 2255 on a small homestead on the banks of the Delaware River, not far from the ruins of Camden, New Jersey. His father was a hunter, specializing in mirelurk, while his mother was a skilled seamstress. The two eeked out a living, selling mirelurk meat to and repairing the garments of travelers passing to through the area. In 2257, the Bone Soldiers and came upon the small homestead; they did not leave Thrilladelphia seeking it, but happened to come upon it as they traveled south. The raiders killed both, canibalizing their corpses. They uncovered the two year old Kenny, and because he had very little meat on him, decided to take him, to be raised in Thrilladelphia to be either a slave or a member of the group. In 2264, Kenny made his first kill, murdering a young boy in cold blood after he had stolen a box of sugar bombs that belonged him. In other societies, Kenny may have been punished, but in the literal eat-or-be-eaten world of the Bone Soldiers, he was rewarded, now being considered a man despite only being nine-years-old. In 2268, at the age of 13, he became a full-fledged member of the group, participating a raid on a small homestead across the Delaware in the ruins of New Jersey, ironically not that far from where he was born. A few years later, in 2275, he was promoted to a lieutenant in the organization after raiding a bunker belonging to the Followers of Einstein and recovering a cache of equipment. Once promoted to lieutenant, he was put on the Bone Soldier’s war council, and it was there that he began receiving council from Tomahawk, the second-in-command of the group. He had met Tomahawk in person every now and then, but he had never had much personal interaction with him and did not know him well. Tomahawk, on the other hand, had been watching Kenny’s growth in the organization for a while. Tomahawk had grown both jealous and disillusioned with AJ Prince, the leader of the Bone Soldiers. Though he worked as his second-in-command for years, he maintained a deep-rooted hatred of him that only grew as the years went on. Though not a schemer, he began playing the long game and planting the seeds for the elimination of his rival. Kenny was one of a handful he identified as being possible replacements, and when the young man began his meteoric rise up the ranks of the group, he knew Kenny was the one. Taking him under his wing in the war council, Tomahawk not only educated Kenny in things like tactics and warfare, but he began whispering in his ear. The older man eventually convinced Kenny that AJ Prince was jealous of his success, that AJ Prince was holding him back, and that AJ Prince was getting old and soft and was going to eventually lose control of the Bone Soldiers. Kenny made his move in 2283. After a meeting of the war council ended, Kenny was able to keep Prince behind. As the two talked tactics and strategy, Tomahawk and forces loyal to him and Kenny moved with surgical precision, murdering the men and women closest to Prince. When the deed was done, and Tomahawk made his way to the council room, Kenny made his move. As Prince was answering a question Kenny had asked him, picked up a broom and attacked Prince from behind, attempting to choke him out with the broom handle. The leader of the Bone Soldiers was able to escape from the choke hold and get into a proper skirmish with Kenny, but the younger man prevailed in the end, jamming the broken, splintered end of the broom into Prince’s eye, puncturing his brain and killing him. Because Kenny had already eliminated the forces most loyal to AJ Prince and because he had Tomahawk’s implicit approval, there was no real pushback when he revealed what he had done. Already something of a mercurial personality, he renamed himself “King” Kenny and vowed to return the Bone Soldiers to their raider roots. No more would they do the bidding of others. No more would they play by the rules others set. The Bone Soldiers would do what they wanted, when they wanted, and if anyone had any problems with that, too bad. The orgy of violence that Kenny surrounded himself by has affected him in a deeply personal way. While never showing any signs of any kind of psychosis prior, absolute power in the chaotic powder keg that is Thrilladelphia has deeply affected Kenny. He is moody, violent, sadistic, and egotistical; in short, he has become a psychopath. For whatever reason, he was always drawn to the prize fights taking place in the settlement, and these have turned into gladiatorial bouts. What used to be fights for money and status are now senseless fights to the death for the amusement of Kenny and those watching. He has gone so far as to procure and activate a deadly robot, Omega-23, to be his gladiatorial champion. The Bone Soldiers have stagnated into a state of hedonistic violence, with King Kenny more interested in the fights and chems than raiding, preferring to let his lieutenants handle that. With his increasingly erratic behavior, Tomahawk is now worried that he made the wrong move in eliminating Prince in favor of Kenny, and is beginning to vet other possible leaders for the group should he stage a coup against the man he put in power. Personality & Appearance King Kenny is vain, and goes to great lengths to ensure that he appears, as he likes to call it “a badass.” He never appears in public without leather biker boots, black leather gloves, a long black leather jacket, and a pair of aviator glasses. He spends a great deal of time on making sure his hair is perfectly styled and his facial hair perfectly groomed. Kenny takes advantage of his position as leader of the Bone Soldiers and ruler of Thriladelphia, and as such, he is almost always engaging in hedonistic pursuits, from alcohol and chems to women and gambling. He is sadistic and takes joy from seeing others squirm. Because of his psychopathic tendencies, his sadism has manifested in Thrilladelphia’s gladiatorial arena. Skills Kenny is a charismatic individual. He is a gifted speaker, and has leaned on this talent considerably over the years, talking his way out of all kinds of trouble over the years. When his mouth is not enough to fix his problems, he does not hesitate to jump into action. Kenny is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, skills gained and honed from years and years living in the lawless ruins of Thrilladelphia. Since joining up with the Bone Soldiers, Kenny has become proficient with various forms of firearms, but he prefers using weapons that let him get up close and personal. Equipment Outside of his mundane clothing and equipment, Kenny has become fond of the broom that he used to kill AJ Prince, and carries the cleaning tool around with him like a staff. “The Cleaner,” as he calls it, has not been modified in any way, though he has occasionally fooled around with the idea of wrapping barbed wire around it- much like swatters- do add some extra pain and punishment to those he chooses to unleash his wrath on.